Eeeehh?
by Just.A.Loner
Summary: EEHHHH? Tiina memiliki KAKAK? Berwald dan antek-antek  ?  Nordic pun syok dibuat sama kenyataan ini! Dan satu lagi, gak sangka nih, ternyata Berwald pun nggak sadar kalau mereka juga punya kembaran  ?  lainnya! Apa yang terjadi?


**Hetalia ~ EEHHHHH?**

© Axel 'Sverige' Oxenstierna / Lee Chuin Honda-Kirkland / L'Anse-Saint-Jean

**[** Disclaimer : I don't own anything. I just creating this story that has insipired (?) or adapted using Hetalia :P WARNING : OOC, OC, AU, DLDR **]**

_Author's Note_ : Yeah, yeah, akhirnya apdet ff saya yang lain, persembahan untuk seseorang (yang sebenarnya gua paksa #BLETAK)~ dimohon reviewnya ya~ **FLAME DILARANG!**

_Summary_ : EEHHHH? Tiina memiliki KAKAK? Berwald dan antek-antek (?) Nordic pun syok dibuat sama kenyataan ini! Dan satu lagi, gak sangka nih, ternyata Berwald pun nggak sadar kalau mereka juga punya kembaran (?) lainnya. Kira-kira temperamen apa yang bakalan diperlihatkan oleh 'bayangan'-nya Tiina dan Berwald?

~x.0.x~

.

.

Di musim dingin di Praha, regionnya si anak Czech (atau malahan adiknya Slovakia? #PLAK), author hidup deng… *pembaca : NGAWUUUUUUUURRR! KATANYA MAU NAMPILIN ANAK-ANAK NORDIIIIIC! YUK, BANTING SEPATU BUAT SI AUTHOR GILAAA!* Oke oke, CUUUT! Naskah mana naskah yang asli? Ini kan naskah buat drama untuk ujian prakteeek! (teman-teman satu sekolahku : NGAWUR LU JUGA WOOOOI! *author gila dan ganjen tingkat Neptunus ini akhirnya kena sambitan piso dan bambu runcing ckckck…*)

Huh, tampaknya disini banyak banget masalah ya… Oke, nah udah aye temukan naskah aslinya! Mari kita mulai ceritanya…

.

.

JRENG JRENG JRENG JRENG JRENG!

.

.

Lho? Kok terdengar suara jreng-jreng gitu? Oh tidaaakkkkk! *author sarap langsung kabur ke belakang panggung (?) buat gebukin para pembikin onar yang seenak jidat + udelnya membuat suara kebisingan di sini~ (tebak siapa aja yang jadi pembikin onar? Silakan cari-cari di bawah ceritaku yaaa~ -muka evil- #PLAK)

Okee! *author langsung balik ke atas panggung* Maaf, ada banyak banget gangguan. Mari kita mulai!

Ehem, di musim dingin di Praha, persisnya di Hetalia Gakuen… (Allied Forces : Author! Kok gak di London kek apalah? GILA LU!) Oke, sepertinya ada yang protes nih. Duh, aye jadi nggak enak jadinya. Ada yang mau berbaik hati padaku untuk memanggil Natalya sang dewi kesadisan (?) untuk menggebuk habis Allied Forces ini? Sayang kalo ceritanya nggak tersampaikan dengan AWESOME-nya di telinga dan mata kalian, honhonhon~ *DUAAARRRR*

Tunggu, sampai dimana nih naskah? Oke, di sana ada murid cewek caem-caem *CORET!*, eh maksudku cakep… Lho? Bukannya cantik kale ya? TAUK AH! P.O.K.O.K.N.Y.A Y.A.N.G C.A.K.E.P! *BLAAARR* Oke, seorang murid perempuan! PEREMPUAN, lhoooo! Ya sudah, mau nggak dilawakin secara garing sama orang itu? *siap-siap summon seseorang dari anime lain* -PLAKPLAK- Kasihan author gak ketulungan nih kegilaannya… Mari kita teruskan! Murid perempuan yang cakep *CORET INI, BAAAAANG! -BLAARRR-* itu bernama Tiina Väinämöinen.

Tiina memiliki perangai yang… Polos banget. Saking polosnya, dia sampe kena penculikan hingga ke-1234567890 kali… *author dibakar sama bossnya Tiina* Oke, udah ngawur tingkat galaksi Andromeda sama tingkat langit ketujuh nih author. Eh? Apa cewek ini polos? Mau kukatakan beberapa kali hingga sungai Nil, Tigris dan Eufrat kering kerontang menanti kia… *DUAK DUAK DUAK BLAAARRR* -author gila ini langsung digebukin rame-rame sama si Sadik dan si Egypt- Oke, kutegaskan ya… Cewek ini emang polos banget kok. Sueeerr…

"Astaga, buku PR Matematika-kuu…" gumam Tiina cemas sembari menanti pelajaran berikutnya.

Iyalah, ini pas jam sekolah. Mana ada murid yang rela bolosin diri demi ketemu om-om hidung belang? *PLAK*

Tiina langsung mengobrak-abrik tas sekolahnya sambil meneliti buku yang dibawanya. Sialnya, buku PR Matematika milik gadis manis asal Finlandia ini malah hilang ditelan Pru-tan *PLAK*. Oke, udah ngawur ini, jadi mari kita ngintip kem- (pembaca : WOOI! KAU ITU MESUUUUM! #PLAKPLAK) eh coret, isi hati Tiina ini LOL. _Alamat bakalan kena hukuman abang -PLAK- eh, Pak Germania…_ Batin Tiina ketakutan tingkat Jupiter *PLAK*. Tiina lalu melirik-lirik teman sekelasnya yang juga sama-sama bernasib sama dengannya. Pucuk dicinta kesialan pun menggulung (?), akhirnya ada juga murid yang bernasip sama dengan Tiina. Iyalah, pas Tiina melirik bangku paling belakang di kelas XII kesayangannya, ada seorang murid yang berkulit sawo matang dan berambut hitam yang terlihat bingung banget. _Ini kesempatan bagus!_

Tiina lalu nyamperin cewek itu sembari bertanya dengan hati-hati, "Kau kelupaan sesuatu ya, Seyche?"

"Iya, Tiina! Eh tunggu… Kau itu yang mana?" tanya cewek bernama Seyche ini kebingungan. Seyche itu apa? NGGAK TAHU KALO ITU PANGGILAN AWESOME AYE BUAT _SEYCHELLES_? NDESOOO! *author yang kesambet setan T***l A****a ini akhirnya diembat (?) sama setan-setan penunggu alam kubur. Innalila… #PLAKPLAK#*

"Miss. Väinämöinen. Aduh aku lupa… Masih ada satu Väinämöinen lain ya…" jawab Tiina sambil menepuk dahinya dengan santai.

Seyche cuma bisa mangap mendengar omongan Tiina ini. _MASIH ADA SATU VÄINÄMÖINEN LAGIIIII?_ _Apa enggak salah denger ini gua? Telinga aye pasti BUDEG! Wah, musti ke dokter te-ha-te (baca : THT) sekarang jugaaa!_ "A-Apa e-enggak sa-salah de-denger ni-nih gu-gue, Tiina…?" tanya Seyche mangap-mangap sambil gemeteran, saking syok tingkat Neptunus nih dia.

"Iya-."

Belum selesai Tiina ngomong, di belakangnya udah muncul satu murid laki-laki yang mukanya HAMPIR sama dengan Tiina! Seyche pun tambah mangap-mangap, kayak orang abis menelan seekor komodo ukuran besar… *PLAK* Oke, author ini udah kelewatan gilanya. Seyche lalu berteriak, eh maksudku menjerit pelan, "Ti-Tiina… Di belakangmu!"

Tiina yang heran melihat sikap Seyche yang mendadak menjadi ganjen, lalu menengok ke belakangnya. Alamat disetrum dengan tegangan listrik berdaya 2345678 volt dan 678902345 watt *BLAAARRR*, Tiina akhirnya _ngeh_ mengenai penyebab Seyche tambah mangap-mangap itu. Walhasil, di belakangnya, ya, muncul cowok cakep yang mukanya serumpun #PLAK# sama Tiina. Tiina langsung mengubah ekspresinya menjadi super duper ultra bete, lalu nyerocos dengan ganasnya, "Eh Kak Tiino, kenapa sih kau suka muncul di saat-saat nggak tepat ini?"

Kontan aja semua siswa yang ada di kelas tersebut menengok ke arah Tiina dan Tiino itu dengan muka syok, plus Seyche yang udah dipanggil menghadap ke hadirat-Nya… #PLAK# Salah, Seyche udah pingsan saking syoknya. Tiino langsung memasang muka _facepalm_ melihat pelototan maut punya teman-temannya. Tiino lalu merangkul Tiina dengan tangan kirinya sambil berkata dengan enjoy, "Siapapun, termasuk si om hidung belang Berwald Oxenstierna, lalu si narsis-yang-oh-so-ASEM Gilbert Beilschmidt, si kambing yang tiap malam pesta ngorok bareng si narsis-yang-oh-so-ASEM Mathias Køhler, lalu si mesum yang VR-nya cuma dihiasi dengan bunga mawar Francis Bonnefay, tukang tomat yang hobi gangguin Lovino yaitu Antonio F. Carriedo, dan tukang ngajak bersatunya Ivan Braginski-_sh*t_, diharap JANGAN MENGGODANYA ATAU KALIAN BERHADAPAN SECARA LANGSUNG DENGANKU!"

Kontan aja pas Tiino nyebutin nama-nama yang menjijikan (?) #PLAK#, Berwald langsung ganti auranya menjadi sangat beracun sehingga murid-murid lain termasuk si Estonia langsung pergi ke alam baka #DUAK DUAK#, Gilbert langsung siap-siap "meledak" dengan serangan oh-i-am-so-ASE- *BLAARRRRR* (Prussia : GANTI DONG JADI AWESOME, AUTHOR BEGOOOO!) Oke oke, AWESOME! Puas lu, Gilbert? *author langsung dinarsisin selama sejam sama Gilbert #PLAK*, Francis yang makin menggila mesumnya, Antonio udah siap-siap melempari Tiino dengan segudang tomatnya, Mathias langsung siapin kapaknya untuk mengantar Tiino ke alam baka (?) #PLAK#, dan Ivan langsung menyiapkan pipa ledengnya untuk menghantam kepala Tiino itu. Tentu aja, Tiino udah ambil ancang-ancang melawannya.

"Yang masih protes dengan sindiranku, jam dua belas sehabis pelajaran ke enam, kumpul di lapangan dan bersiap bertarung denganku. Dan tentu saja, aku akan membuat kalian PERGI KE ALAM BAKA SANA!" tambah Tiino yang udah ganti mode menjadi _berserk_ dan _yandere_. Wuiiih…

Berwald, Mathias, Ivan, Gilbert, Francis dan Antonio kontan aja terdiam mendengar tantangan mautnya Tiino. Sehabis Tiino mengajak Tiina duduk selagi guru Matematikanya mau datang, mereka berenam langsung keluar dari kelas dan segera berlari ke toilet secara bebarengan. Nah itu lho, apa sih maunya mereka itu? Apa lagi kalau bukan menyiasati rencana maut milik Tiino-_yandere_ mode ON itu…

Di toilet cowok di lantai dua Hetalia Gakuen, mereka berenam langsung aja rapat kilat. Berikut ini petikannya… *emang lu reporter, author? #PLAK#*

"Kok Tiino bisa jadi _yandere_ mode ON itu? Padahal setauku dia itu sama polosnya dengan adiknya…" tanya Antonio penasaran.

"T'k. A'nh d'a… (maksudnya : Tauk. Aneh dia…)" jawab Berwald datar.

Tiba-tiba Gilbert segera menyela pembicaraannya sambil melirik Ivan dengan tatapan rada-rada takut dan gemeteran, "Yang membikin gue kaget, kok Tiina punya kakak sendiri… Setauku dia kan anak tunggal, mana (bekas) anak asuhan lu, Ivan…"

Ivan yang merasa dirinya dilirik sama Gilbert, langsung nyerocos dengan aura deathglare-nya, "Mau bersatu denganku, _da_? Aku cuma mau mengasuhnya, memangnya nggak boleh, Gil, _da_? Dulu saja aku masih diasuh sama Yekaterina-niichan. Sekarang aja aku udah balik ngasuh Yekaterina-niichan sama cewek setan itu lagi… Apa lagi trio Baltics plus Poland dan Bulgarii-kun. Tapi yah, rada kurang seru…"

"Ivan…" Berwald langsung siap-siap memberi Ivan deathglare tingkat mahadewa, "Beraninya kau nyulik Tiina dan…"

"… Tiino? Tunggu…" sambung Mathias sambil mengernyitkan dahinya sembari menunjukkan jari telunjuknya ke belakang Berwald.

"A'd a'p? (maksudnya : Ada apa?)" tanya Berwald heran.

Gilbert yang menyadari keberadaan 'orang itu', langsung berlindung dibalik ketiak Antonio #DZIGH# sambil menjerit dengan pelan, "Di belakangmu ada perempuan yang wajahnya sama persis denganmu, Berwald…!"

Berwald yang merasa dikuntit, langsung memberi deathglare mematikannya ke perempuan itu. Pucuk dicinta bulan memukul (?) #PLAK#, ternyata diusut punya diusut, perempuan itu malah NGGAK MEMPAN sama deathglare mautnya! Wong si kambing Denmark a.k.a Mathias aja pada ngibirit dan merengek-rengek ke Lukas kalau liat deathglare maut dari Berwald itu. Namun perempuan ini? PERKECUALIAN! Inilah keajaiban dunia, di mana akhirnya ada juga cewek selain Tiina yang nggak MEMPAN sama deathglare mematikan milik Berwald itu!

"K'k Br'wld… M'u D'B'NH s'm a'u? (maksudnya : Kak Berwald… Mau DIBUNUH sama aku?)" ancam perempuan yang wajahnya sama _pokerface_-nya dengan Berwald, serta berambut panjang dan lebih pendek dari Berwald.

Berwald seketika saja terdiam setelah melihat ancaman yang sepadan dari cewek misterius itu. _SURPRISEEEEE!_ Mereka berlima minus Berwald syok setengah mampus melihat reaksi Berwald terhadap ancaman perempuan. Eits tunggu, ada yang membikin kepala mereka bertambah curiga. _Anak perempuan itu memanggilnya 'Kak'? ADA APA GERANGAN INI?_ Antonio dan Mathias sampe mangap-mangap kayak Seyche tadi. _JANGAN-JANGAAAANNNN…?_

"Ja-jangan-jangan… Berwald _juga_ punya adik?" ujar Mathias sambil menaikkan alis kanannya.

"_Bn'go_. A'u ad'lh ad'k'ny K'k Br'wld… (maksudnya : Bingo. Aku adalah adiknya Kak Berwald." jawab perempuan _pokerface_ itu dengan muka super duper datar, "D'n, j'k k'ln br'ni b'kn Tiino-kun tr'lk, g'w bk'l B'NH k'ln! (maksudnya : Dan, jika kalian berani bikin Tiino-kun terluka, gue bakal BUNUH kalian!)" lanjutnya ganas sambil bersiap siaga dengan pedang panjang nan mengerikan. _Ish, darimana senjata maut itu? Jangan-jangan cewek ini nyolong dari gudang senjata milik Kiku? #PLAK_

Berwald dan kawan-kawan kontan aja terdiam seribu bahasa mendengar ancaman gadis itu. Mathias dengan gugup bertanya pada Berwald, "Hei _surstroming_… Itu namanya siapa hei? Jangan bilang kau nggak tahu namanya…"

"Ingrid." jawab gadis itu datar sambil melirik Mathias dengan tajam, "Ingrid Oxenstierna. Sangat sayang dan diam-diam naksir sama Tiino, ada masalah?" lanjutnya bete.

_SU…SURPRISE TIGA RIBU KALI LIPAAAAAAAT!_ Dalam hati mereka semua mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang udah terlanjur syok mendengar gaya pembicaraan ala cewek Swedia bernama Ingrid Oxenstierna itu. _Masak iya sih, perangai Ingrid sama Berwald kok rada-rada beda banget? Jangan bilang itu merupakan hasil persilangan antara BBTT dan bbtt! #GEDERUBRAK-PLAK-DUAR-DUAK-BLETAK-DZIGGGHH!_ Eits tunggu, ada yang nanya BBTT sama bbtt? Itu lho, kode untuk diri Berwald dan Tiina~ #PLAK# (Pembaca : jadi lu ngambilnya dari hukum H********?) Oke, nggak usah dianggap serius, kusosososo~ #DUAKKK

Sekonyong-konyong Tiino langsung merusak pintu toilet laki-laki itu dengan ganasnya. Pas mereka semua melongo setengah mampus melihat perangai Tiino yang nggak biasanya plus kekuatannya yang terasa sangat janggal itu, Ingrid malah bertingkah kayak abis melayang ke langit sepuluh #PLAK# melihatnya. Ia langsung bersikap sangat, _sangat_, SANGAT dan SANGAT-SANGAT lembut di hadapannya sembari berkata dengan manis pula (plus aura mematikan yang ditularkan Natalya #DZIGH), "Tiino-kun, HAMILI gue sekaraaaaang! _MARRY__WITH__ME__NOW_! Gue nggak rela dirimu direbut sama perempuan Nowegia ******* ituuu!"

Kontan aja Berwald langsung berbusa-busa melihat tingkah dirinya yang versi cewek! Saat itu, Berwald bersumpah demi langit, bumi, bintang-bintang yang menghiasi malamnya, pendeta-pendeta, bossnya, rakyatnya bahkan dirinya sendiri kalau dia memang mengakui bahwa dia SANGAT, SANGAT dan SANGAT TAKUT pada dirinya yang satu itu! Setergila-gilanya dia kepada Tiina, dia berani bersumpah dia nggak akan bilang begituan ke Tiina versi cowok itu! Lah? Ingrid yang ngaku-ngakunya adik dirinya pun ternyata… SAMA GILANYA DENGAN _NATALYA_ ITU! *CTAR CTAR CTAR!*

"E-E-Errgghhh…" desah Tiino yang nggak dinyana ternyata juga takut BANGET sama tingkah gilanya Ingrid itu. Siapa sih yang nggak nyangka kalo Ingrid yang awalnya cuma female Sweden yang pendiam namun kuat, menjadi cewek YANDERE, apalagi dalam keadaan begini? Pastilah, si author gila ini juga nggak bisa bayangin. Wuih, pasti akan ada WW III di antara Ingrid sama Natalya. SAINGAN YANG MANTAAAAP! *diteplok dengan sandal sama pembaca setia*

"P.L.E.A.S.E…?" sergah Ingrid mengintimidasi.

Mathias menelan ludah sambil menyiapkan tali rafia untuk bunuh diri. #DUAKK

Gilbert menelan burungnya sendiri, saking nggak percayanya sama pemandangan nggak ASE-eh bukan, AWESOME itu. #BLETAK

Ivan kabur dan rela menikah dengan Natalya gara-gara trauma kalau itu memang terjadi pada dirinya dari Natalya itu. #GEDERUBRAK (Natalya : ASIIIIK PUJI TUHAN, AKHIRNYA GUE BISA MELEPAS STATUS JOMBLO DAN MENIKAH SAMA IVAAAAAAAAAAANN! *Natalya langsung tebar-tebar piso terbaiknya ke seluruh penjuru Hetalia Gakuen* #DOR)

Francis langsung pergi ke gereja buat tobat selama seribu tahun. #WOIII (Pembaca : Alhamdulillah, puji Tuhan, akhirnya gak ada trio gila itu. #BLARR)

Antonio sakit maag, dan akhirnya malah meminta dirawat sama Nesia-chan. #diinjak sama Nethere dan Lovino

Berwald sendiri? Setelah berbusa-busa tuh mulutnya, nyawanya akhirnya melayang pergi ke Tanah Suci Zeele. EN- #dibunuh sama para pembaca#

Author : TUNGGUUU… TUNGGUU…! BELUM SELESAI KOOOOK! AKU MASIH SAYANG NYAWA TAHIK! NASKAH MANA NASKAAAAH! DASAR SUTRADARA SIALAAAN! #langsung diteplokin dengan panci sama Elizaveta #DOR (fakta *eh apa iya? #DOR* : pas author membacakan paragraf sebelum ini, tau-taunya kertas yang menjadi kelanjutannya malah ditelan sama piaraan T***o K***nn #PLAKPLAK)

Oke, abaikan author yang udah seharian menggunakan bahasa kebun binatang karena kesal memandangi dirinya. Wong author kan abis dari dikerjain guru yang KURANG SADIS (baca : yang di-capslock mah kata sindirian HOHOHO! xDDD #PLAKPLAK oke, abaikaaan!). Saking stressnya, sekujur tubuhnya pun menuntut author ini untuk tidur, namun aku sayang nyawa, TAU! Oke, TERUSKAN! PAK SUTRADARA, JANGAN NG-CUT SEENAKNYA YAAA! BERANI NGE-CUT, KAU AKAN BERHADAPAN DENGAN INGRID! (Pak Sutradara : *ngibirit*)

Tiino akhirnya membuka mulut dengan nada putus asa #PLAK # dan menyedihkan #DZIGH#, "I-Iya, Ing…"

"UWOOOOOO!" jerit Ingrid sangat bahagia, "BESOK, KITA PERGI DARI SEKOLAH INI DAN MENIKAH DI HELSINKI YA? NGGAK USAH ABAIKAN KAKAKKU YANG TOLOL ITU! WONG LU JUGA KAGAK SUKA SAMA TIINA ITU! YA YA YA YA YA? AKU SUDAH SIAP-SIAP MENELEPON PENDETA BUAT MENIKAHKAN KITAAA~~~" lanjutnya berapi-api sambil menyeret Tiino dengan ganasnya ke luar toilet laki-laki itu.

Berwald ber-_facepalm_ ria, sedangkan Mathias merinding disko, Gilbert tewas karena burung kesayangannya tersumbat dengan AWESOME-nya di kerongkongannya #PLAK#, Ivan udah mati dinikahin sama Natalya #JDERRR#, Antonio malah muncul rasa cintanya kepada Indonesia #PLAKPLAK# dan Francis malah mundung melihat pemandangan tidak sedap sekaligus langka itu.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka mematung dengan suksesnya di dalam toilet itu, Tiina menemukannya sehabis kebelet pengin pipis di toilet wanita yang bersebelahan dengannya. Tiina lalu membangunkan mereka berenam *CORET*, eh maksudku berlima, karena Ivan udah melayang dijodohkan sama Natalya. Tiina yang kebingungan melihat mereka yang masih membeku walaupun sudah dibangunkan pake harisen *PLAK*, lalu bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, "Kok mereka berlima merinding disko kayak begini ya? Aneh banget tuh…"

Mendengar suara Tiina, Berwald langsung ngeh dari alam mimpinya #PLAK#. Dia langsung melirik Tiina yang berada di dekatnya sambil mengeluarkan _puppy eyes no jutsu_ #JDERR# untuk membuat Berwald langsung bocorin semua rahasianya. Berwald kontan saja tergagap-gagap melihat wajah imutnya Tiina, dan akhirnya kelepasan ngomongnya, "Tiina… MARRY WITH ME NOOOW! AKU NGGAK MAU KALAH SAMA ADIKKU YANG SIALAN BANGSAT ITUUU!"

"HA-HAAAHHHHH?" jerit Tiina yang kebingungan 2345678 dikali 34567890 sama dengan… #BLETAK!

"Begini… Aku juga baru tahu kalau adikku itu sama gilanya dengan Natalya… Mana kakakmu yang aneh itu malah dengan mudahnya tunduk pada Ingrid… Aku saja berusaha untuk menundukkanmu karena aku sangat menyukaimu, namun selalu saja gagal karena kau itu terlalu polos! Aku sampai nyaris putus asa dalam memenangkan hatimu… SUMPAH AKU MEMANG SANGAT MENCINTAAAIMU!" lanjut Berwald yang udah merusak termometer kegilaannya #BLETAK#. Dia langsung dengan ganasnya membuka seragam sekolah yang dipakai Tiina, sehingga memperlihatkan dadanya yang duh-oh-so-AWESOME itu.

Kontan saja muka Berwald menjadi semerah TOMAT! DAG DIG DUG DEG DAAAG! Suara jantung Berwald berdetak lebih cepat, menggema dengan riangnya di toilet itu. Tiina menjadi kalang kabut karena Berwald tiba-tiba menjadi aneh. _ADA GERANGAN APA INIIIII?_ Tanpa disadari Berwald, lidahnya malah menjilat-jilat bibirnya sendiri dan tangan kanannya mulai mengrepe-grepe dadanya Tiina. Alhasil… "TIDAAAAAAAKKKK…. BERWALD MESUM! MESUM MESUM MESUM MESUM MESUUUUUM! (Tiina komat-kamit ngeluarin bahasa kebun binatang sebanyak 234567890 kali #DOR)" jerit Tiina sambil menampar Berwald dengan… GADA!

Pak Sutradara : OOOOOI AUTHOR GAK WARAAAAAAS! *Pak Sutradara siap-siap membawa gada sebesar Menara Eiffel #DOR*

Abaikan abaikan! Mari kita teruuuuskan cerita iniii! Nggak usah peduli dengan orang nggak waras di sanaaa! (Author langsung di-buron-in sama Pak Sutradara #JLEGARR#)

Apa yang terjadi berikutnya? Berwald malah dengan suksesnya melemparkan gada yang hendak dilayangkan oleh Tiina ke hadapannya. Dia langsung memeluknya sambil berbicara dengan lirik, "Aku… Mencintaimu… _Jag älskar dig_, Tiina…" gumamnya lirik banget. Tiina kontan aja blushing tingkat mahadewa mendengar acara nembak-nya Berwald. Ia lalu tersenyum manis sambil menjawabnya dengan lembut, "_Mina rakastan sinua_, Berwald. Aku mau… Anak kecil yang tercipta dari darahmu dan darahku…"

.

~.x.0.x~

.

**Omake~**

"Apa maksudnya iniii?" tanya Tiina kebingungan melihat munculnya Ingrid dan Tiino di depan pintu rumah baru mereka.

Ingrid yang langsung menyebarkan deathglare yang nggak kalah mengerikannya dari Berwald, lalu menyerahkan kadonya sembari berkata dengan aura mematikannya, "Selamat menikmati hidup baru ya, Tiina Väinämöinen dan Berwald Oxenstierna. Jangan lupa, ada pisau di dalam kado ini. Gunakanlah untuk MEMBUNUH KAKAKKU SEKARANG!"

Tiina kontan saja mangap sambil bengong melihat ucapan Ingrid yang mengerikan itu. Ia lalu menyangkal dengan lembut, "Kalau begitu, aku nggak berani hidup tanpanya dong, dik Ingrid."

"Atau kau pilih aku menggantung sendiri kakakku? Lumayan manjur lho, kalau menyiksa kakakku itu. Soalnya ya gue itu RATU-nya dia. HOHOHOHO! MAKANYA JANGAN PERNAH SEKALI-KALI MELANGGAR TITAHKU, TIINA VÄINÄMÖINEN! KALO KAU SAMPE MELANGGAR…"

Belum selesai Ingrid hendak mengancamnya, keburu Berwald udah berada di depannya sambil memberikan deathglare yang paling menakutkan seraya balik mengancamnya, "Atau kau memilih aku menggantung sendiri kakak Tiina yang tidak ada kata-kata sopan santun itu? Mendingan, atau saya pancung saja kalian berdua itu! Kalian itu membikin hidup kami jadi kacau semua!"

Ketika kedua pasangan nggak-coret-AWESOME itu sedang beradu tatapan maut, di ribuan kilometer dari tempat mereka, Elizaveta Héderváry dan kawan-kawan langsung mengintipnya menggunakan suatu alat pengintip hasil ciptaan sang Singapore itu (Singapore : bayar 948 miliar dollar Singapore kek! Atau lu semua gua gantung dan ceburin ke palung punya Phil-chan!). Elizaveta langsung nyerocos dengan perkasa, "Coba Berwald dan Tiino langsung ngraep satu sama lain, pasti se…"

Sebelum Elizabeta menyelesaikan pembicaraannya, keburu dia sudah ditusuk dengan piso, dihantam dengan pasukan ikan laut yang masih idup, ditodong dengan senapan AK-47, dilemparin dengan kartu-kartu judi, ditabok pipinya dengan dayung kayu, dilirik maut sama semua karakter perempuan yang udah jadi official di Hetalia.

Begitulah cerita ganjen ini, author mau ngilang lagi, sembari berusaha menyelesaikan ff yang lain. Hoahm~ ABDAKABRIGAMBREEEEENG! #SALAHOISALAAAH!

**[ END - dengan gilanya… #GEDERUBRAK - PLAK - BLETAK - DUAK - DUAR - DOR - JLEGARR - BLETAKK!# ]**


End file.
